


Quackity And The Piglins

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Techno and Quackity friendship, quackity is a shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: This is taken from my one shots I just liked it
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

please give me ideas for this I do know where want ta go with some things but this is more like just quackity wilbur and techno vibing together


	2. Duck On Shoulders What Will They Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moonymarkMon:  
> their height difference is very funny to me, just two tall piglins and their tiny shapeshifter friend
> 
> Screams_in_anxietyMon:  
> Now I'm just imagining quackity sitting on their shoulders ta argue with people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my brain has decided quackity on their shoulders where it's such a great idea and I could not pass on it
> 
> This is just two incidents one incident will be with techno and the other will be with Wilbur

"Techno let me on your shoulders real quick" Quackity said looking up at the taller of the two

"Huh? Why?" Techno asked

"Ugh" Quackity rolled his eyes "just do it please 🥺"

"Never do that again" Techno hissed grabbing the others legs and placing him on his shoulders

"WHAT THE FUC- oh this is nice I'm never leaving" Quackity sighed softly it was nice looking around like this without having to fly but back to business "we gotta go find Wilbur"

"Why?" 

".....he took my cookie"

"Fine"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wilbur give me my cookie back" Quackity said playing with Techno's ears they painted quite the picture 

"I Quackity you went on my brothers shoulders just to get your cookie back?" Wilbur asked in disbelief Techno nodded relating to that disbelief 

"Yes now please give it back" Quackity asked still playing with Techno's ears who was trying so very hard not to melt on the spot

"I ate it though" Wilbur said thinking Quackity wouldn't mind

Quackity looked at him in betrayal before he started tearing up both piglin's tensed up Techno glaring at his twin to fix it

"Uhhhh Quackity c'mon I'm sorry" Wilbur apologize panicking more when he began crying

"I really wanted that cookie" Quackity said letting out a choked up sound 

"Let's go" Techno mubbled mouthing at his twin to fix it later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"C'mon bridie it was just a cookie" techno mubbled nudging his friends shoulder

"No it was my cookie" Quackity pouted wrapping his wings around them more techno rolled his eyes

"Wilbur is sorry"

"He should've thought about that before eating my cookie"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wilbur come here" Quackity yelled waving over the taller who came over looking from Quackity to bad

"Yeah Quackity?" Wilbur asked only for Quackity to make grabbing hands sighing he leaned down so the other could get on his shoulders standing up he grinned at the others trill(?)

"Okay bad I want half of it" Quackity said playing with Wilbur's beanie because he wouldn't take it off especially since Wilbur didn't want to in front of people 

"Quackity no" bad sighed looking up at the duck hybrid and then at the glaring Wilbur 

"Pretty please" Quackity said pouting as Wilbur sighed

"Fine but this once only" bad said before leaving shaking his head

"Hey Wilbur let's go hang out?" Quackity asked smiling not that Wilbur could see

"Sure let's go quacks" Wilbur said running off laughing along with Quackity both ignoring the looks they got as well as tommy's screams of not again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Wilbur's one was so short but I didn't really have any ideas for him


	3. Over The Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moonymark:  
> HAHHAA imagine they just randomly carry him when he's being annoying just them being like or them using him as a resting arm spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite like that but brain went yess potatoes stack
> 
> Seen fics where piglin's are v protective of their people and what they own if they're upset or hurt their instincts go wildz
> 
> Some things that have ta do with their instincts are things that are my instinct when faced with an upset friend of mine or upset child-

"Wilbur Wilbur Wilbur Wilbur Wil Willy wilz!!" Quackity   
yelled following the taller around

"What Quacks?" Wilbur sighed glaring ahead

"Stop giving me the cold shoulder I said sorry!" Quackity whined pouting

"I know but let me be dramatic" Wilbur mumbled out making the mistake at looking at his pouting friend making his instincts telling him to kill anything that upset his friend wrap him up in the softest of blankets

"Stop giving me that look I'm fine" Quackity rolled his eyes as Wilbur suddenly in front of him looking him over "oh gods what have I done I've triggered the instincts again"

Wilbur nodded to himself before throwing Quackity over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes before running off both not caring for the looks given or Tommy's "not again big Q"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wilbur please my legs are numb :(" Quackity whined poking the others face who nudged his thigh "god damnit!"

"Face the consequences of being baby big Q!!" Tommy yelled from a safe distance

I hate that asshole Quackity thought before turning his attention back to his piglin who was holding him hostage currently


End file.
